koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Banshee
RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (RX-0 ユニコーンガンダム2号機「バンシィ」) is the brother unit of Unicorn Gundam and a part of the Earth Federation's UC Project. Excluding the lack of the coordinates to Laplace's Box, the Banshee is identical to the Unicorn in nearly every way with a black color scheme and lion inspired v-fin. Banshee forgoes the Unicorn's standard rifle and shield setup for pure offense, equipped with a pair of specialized armor parts called Armed Armor. On the right is the BS (B'eam '''S'mart Gun), a retractable beam cannon whose shots can be guided and on its left, the VN ('V'ibration 'N'ails), a closed gauntlet that can open up to reveal a four-digit claw that can mutilate enemy mobile suits with one swipe though its closed form can be used as a punching weapon. Banshee also has an NT-D mode with its psycoframe giving off a gold color. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn Moveset Stationary : : Fires a shot from its Armed Armor BS. Can shoot up to five times. :Hold : Fires a stronger version of the normal shot. : , : Two upper slashes. Tap/hold again to follow up with a shot in the air with the Armed Armor BS : , , : Swipes with its Armed Armor VN. Tap/hold again to follow up with two claw slashes. : , , , : Outstretches its arms and spins rapidly, forming a damaging whirlwind that draws enemies in. Hold to finish it off with a sweeping beam from the Armed Armor BS. : , , , , : Two rising claw slashes. : , , , , , : Dashes forward with its Armed Armor VN, damaging and dragging enemies along with its claws. : : Transforms into NT-D and dashes forward with its left beam tonfa, impaling the first enemy on its blade and end it by tossing them in the air and releasing a burst of energy that knocks enemies away. :Hold : Flies into the air and aims its Armed Armor BS at the ground, firing a quick beam in a circle which releases a powerful explosion Aerial/Dashing : , : Grabs an enemy with the Armed Armor VN and tosses them forward. : : Shoulder tackle. : : Fires a stream of beam energy from its Armed Armor BS. Stationary (NT-D Mode) : , , , , , , , , , : Seven swipes with the Armed Armor VN, two beam saber slashes and ended in a vicious claw slash. The last attack can be delayed by hold to increase power and range. : , : Quick beam swipe with its Armed Armor BS: Aerial/Dashing : , , , , : Several swipes with its Armed Armor BS firing a beam of energy. : , : Fires a stream of energy from its Armed Armor BS. Special Equipment In the fourth title, playable units instead use a Burst Mode rather special equipment with passive effects. Burst Mode *'''Destroy Mode: Transforms the Unicorn into its Destroy Mode. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits